


Bazén

by LilyElfgreen, TessHoneyBee



Series: Druhé šance [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, First Kiss, M/M, Second Chances
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessHoneyBee/pseuds/TessHoneyBee
Summary: Sherlocka z lehkého transu opět probere Johnův hlas. Ruce nechá na tom samém místě, ale svůj pohled od Johna odvrátí. „Johne... to co jsi udělal, to co ses nabídl pro mě udělat. To bylo... dobré. Nevěděl jsem, že bys za mě byl ochoten zemřít.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> Improvizace, půlnoční scéna u bazénu na konci The Great Game a na začátku A Scandal in Belgravia.
> 
> Lily - John  
> Tess - Sherlock

_I can turn it on_  
_Be a good machine_  
_I can hold the weight of worlds_  
_If that’s what you need_  
_Be your everything_

 _But I’m only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I’m only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I’m only human._

-Christina Perri, Human  
  
  
  
Sherlock křečovitě drží Johnovu zbraň a míří s ní na odcházejícího Jima Moriartyho.  
  
„Já tě dostanu...!“ zavolá za ním, stále sledující každý jeho pohyb. Stačilo mu být v jeho přítomnosti pár minut, aby zjistil, že je to dost nevyzpytatelná osoba.  
  
„Nedostaneeeš!“ protáhne Moriarty odpověď, aniž by se ohlédnul, a zmizí za dveřmi vedoucími do šaten bazénu.  
  
_Ježiši kriste_ , pomyslí si John, _co je to sakra za vyšinutého týpka?_ John nikdy nevěřil, že by mohla existovat větší Drama Queen, než byl Sherlock, ale měl by svůj názor přehodnotit.  
  
Jakmile se za Moriartym zaklapnou dveře, Sherlockova pozornost se obrátí na viditelně otřeseného Johna. Odhodí pistoli za zem a rychlým krokem překoná vzdálenost mezi nimi.  
  
„Johne!“ S hrůzou a starostí v očích hledí na bledého člověka před sebou. „Není ti nic?!“ Zvedne obě své ruce a položí je Johnovi na tvář. Přejíždí mu prsty po obličeji a zkoumá jeho každičký kousek.  
  
Nejdřív John před nečekaným dotykem ucukne, ale pak se nebrání. Nechá Sherlocka, aby se pořádně přesvědčil.  
  
„Ne, Sherlocku, nic mi není. Co ty?“ zeptá se naoplátku, zatímco se snaží uklidnit rychle bušící srdce.  
  
„Já? Jo... jsem v pořádku,“ odpoví zastřeným hlasem. Jemně Johnovi vytáhne sluchátko z ucha a pak si s hlasitým nasátím vzduchu svým nosem uvědomí přítomnost bundy plné výbušnin. „Tohle z tebe hned musíme dostat!“ Rychlým neelegantním pohybem si před Johnem klekne na kolena, aby měl lepší přístup k zipu bundy, a s třesoucíma se rukama ho začne rozepínat.  
  
_Whoa!_  John zmateně ustoupí před Sherlockovým nenadálým pohybem. Když si uvědomí, že pro to má Sherlock pádný důvod, přinutí se k tomu, aby se uklidnil. Zhluboka dýchá, snaží se uklidnit a přesvědčit své tělo, že Sherlock rozhodně nemá v plánu to, co mu jeho zvrácená mysl nabídla jako první.  
  
„Johne, nevrť se!“ řekne Sherlock netrpělivě, absolutně netušíc, co se honí Johnovi v hlavě, a jak nevhodně v téhle pozici musí působit. Chytne za okraje bundy a zatáhnutím přinutí Johna zase k němu přistoupit. Když se mu podaří zip rozepnout, opět si stoupne a hrudí se přitiskne k Johnovi, aby mu mohl strčit jednu ruku pod límec bundy, až k lopatce a druhou opatrně tahat za rukáv a nebezpečnou věc z něj co nejdříve stáhnout. Někde četl, že dotek může člověka dost účinně uklidnit, takže se snaží Johna dotýkat co možná nejvíce.  
  
„Já se nevrtím!“ protestuje John spíše automaticky, než pro efekt, ale drží se v klidu, aby z něj mohl Sherlock tuto vražednou bundu sundat. Snaží se nijak neřešit některé Sherlockovy dotyky, které mu přijdou zbytečně... navíc. Ale co? Hlavně, že už z něj nebude chodící bomba. Na tom jediném záleží, že?  
  
Jakmile se Sherlockovi podaří vytáhnout z rukávu i druhou Johnovu ruku, vezme bundu do obou rukou, rozpřáhne se jak nejvíc může a smekne jí po vykachlíkované podlaze co nejdál dovede. Má teď v hlavě moc věcí na přemýšlení a nemá čas se teď zaobírat, kam odnést bundu plnou semtexu. Otočí se zpět na Johna a jeho bílý obličej ho přiměje k tomu, aby k němu přešel. Položí mu ruce na ramena a jemným tlakem směrem dolů ho přinutí si sednout a opřít se o skřínky za ním. „Zůstaň na chvíli sedět,“ řekne mu tiše, doufá že uklidňujícím tónem.  
  
„Hm, dobře.“ John je rád, že výbušnou bundu už na sobě nemá, i když si není jistý, jestli je v dostatečné vzdálenosti od nich obou. Jakmile se mu zklidní dech, řekne: „Doufám, že to nikdo neviděl,“ tiše se uchetne.  
  
Sherlock, který dřepí před Johnem a zkoumá jeho obličej, se zamračí, až se mu mezi obočím objeví rýha. „Neviděl... Co?“ zeptá se nechápavě.  
  
„Však víš. Nás.“ John si až moc dobře uvědomuje, jak je Sherlock blízko, jen pár centimetrů, ale nějak mu nepřijde na mysl zvětšit tu vzdálenost mezi nimi do přijatelných mezí. „Tebe, jak ze mě strháváš oblečení, lidi by mohli mít řeči.“  
  
„Řeči... O nás? To oni mívají?“ Sherlock má stále trochu zmatený výraz, který se ale po chvíli změní na zamyšlený. Pak se postaví a začne přecházet podél bazénu tam a zase zpátky. Jednou rukou si svírá bradu, druhou má položenou na boku.  
  
„A člověk se akorát diví, proč to dělají,“ řekne John, nejistý, jestli to je ironie nebo ne. Také se postaví, ale stále zůstává opřený o zeď, ještě plně nevěří svým nohám, že ho udrží.  
  
„To není důležité...“ Sherlock mávne rukou směrem k Johnovi a pokračuje v přecházení. „Hlavní problém je Moriarty. Odkud se vlastně vzal?“ zastaví se na kraji bazénu a hledí dolů na dno, kde leží flashka, se kterou sem původně přišel vyjednávat.  
  
„Kdo ví... Možná mu někdo dal tip?“ zkouší to John i když si je předem jistý, že je jeho myšlenka naprosto špatná. Odstrčí se od zdi a přejde k Sherlockovi, postaví se vedle něj a zjistí, že kouká na flashku na dně bazénu - teď už očividně nepoužitelnou.  
  
„Prostě to jen tak zahodil?“  
  
„Ne, ne, Johne to nemohl být jen nějaký tip. Ten člověk toho o mně hodně věděl. Věděl o Carlu Powersovi.“ Složí si ruce do stříšky a upře zrak někam do modré, lehce se vlnící plochy bazénu.  
  
„Hmm... Takže? Někdo, kdo tě zná...?“ navrhne John. Pohlédne do Sherlockovy tváře, v níž vidí zamyšlený a zadumaný výraz, v očích se mu odráží ne-tak-úplně-klidná hladina.  
  
„Možná... Ale _já_ ho neznám. Dnes jsem ho viděl poprvé. Tedy vlastně v Barts, kde se až moc snažil na mě zapůsobit. . . _Ah!_  Tohle je frustrující!“ V hrudi se mu začne hromadit vztek, jako pokaždé, když něco nemůže vyřešit. Pak ho něco napadne.  
  
„Potřebuju myslet!“ Začne si rychle svlékat sako. Odhodí ho za sebe na podlahu, aby se nenamočilo někde v blízkosti bazénu. Rozepne si manžely na obou zápěstích a rukávy košile si vyhrne až k loktům. Pak zvedne ruce ke svému krku a rozepne si dva první knoflíčky. Klekne si na kraj bazénu, nabere do dlaní chladnou vodu a šplíchne si ji do obličeje.  
  
„Co to... děláš?“ John hledí zmateně na svého spolubydlícího, který si podle něj počíná naprosto šíleně. „Neměli bychom spíše... Já nevím! Dělat něco užitečnějšího místo toho, abys o půlnoci v opuštěném bazéně testoval teplotu vody předtím, než do ní skočíš?“  
  
„Johne, já se snažím přemýšlet, jestli sis toho nevšimnul!“ odpoví naštvaně Sherlock, teď sedící si na patách. Oči má zavřené a rty hněvivě našpulené. „Opravdu tu neplánuji půlnoční koupání.“ Snaží se ponořit do paláce mysli, ale moc se mu to nedaří.  
  
„No dobře...“ opáčí John omluvným tónem a ve stejném gestu zvedne ruce. „Přemýšlej si, jak chceš, času máš očividně dost,“ pronese kousavě, snažíc se ignorovat kapky vody stékající po Sherlockově krku. _Jsou dost rozptylující, ty kapky_. A stejně tak i Sherlockova košile, která je nyní na pár místech mokrá a lepí se k Sherlockově bledé kůži.  
  
Sherlockovi v mysli víří všechny informace, které se od Moriartyho dozvěděl, až se mu tam jedna zastaví o chvíli déle.  
  
„Oba víme, že to není tak docela pravda,“ cituje Sherlock nahlas Moriartyho předchozí slova.  
  
„Cože?“ zeptá se John zmateně, netušíc, o čem to Sherlock mluví.  
  
„Řekl ' _Oba víme, že to není tak docela pravda_ ', co tím myslel?!“ Sherlock prudce vstane a popadne Johna za paže. „Já _nemám_  žádné city, hnusí se mi! Držím si odstup, úplně od všech. Od Mycrofta od rodičů, kdo by mohl...“ Upírá své oči do těch Johnových a zoufale ho při tom monologu svírá svými prsty.  
  
John je vyvedený z míry Sherlockovou náhlou akcí. „Kdo by mohl co?“ zeptá se a vlastně ani nečeká žádnou pořádnou odpověď. „O co tu jde?“ Ruce ho začínají maličko bolet v místech, kde ho Sherlock pevně svírá.  
  
„Kdo by se mohl dostat tak blízko a já si toho nevšiml?“ šeptá Sherlock teď vyšším hlasem, než obvykle, v očích až zranitelný výraz. Uvolní prsty na Johnových pažích a obě je v zrcadlovém pohybu jemně sune nahoru, přes ramena, přes krk, až se zastaví na Johnových lících.  
  
John neví jak reagovat, není schopen slov. _Co to zatraceně zase Sherlock provádí? Co mají sakra znamenat ty ruce na jeho tvářích? A proč mu to ani zas tolik nevadí?_  „Co? Cože?“ snaží nedat najevo, jak moc ho ten dotyk rozptyluje. Nejasně si uvědomuje, že by se měl odtáhnout a ustoupit zpět do hetero teritoria, ale nějak se nemůže přinutit.  
  
Sherlocka z lehkého transu opět probere Johnův hlas. Ruce nechá na tom samém místě, ale svůj pohled od Johna odvrátí. „Johne... to co jsi udělal, to co ses nabídl pro mě udělat. To bylo... dobré. Nevěděl jsem, že bys za mě byl ochoten zemřít.“  
  
„No...“ zaváhá John, nejistý, co by měl říct, co chce říct. Vlastně si ani není jistý, kde je pravda, neví, jaké byly jeho úmysly, prostě se to stalo, tak nějak automaticky. „Já... Tohle jsem prostě já, dělám takové věci. Asi... Očividně,“ mele páté před deváté, jak je nervózní z Sherlockovy blízkosti.  
  
Sherlock lehce přikývne, že rozumí, a konečně sundá ruce z Johnova obličeje. Překříží si je na hrudi a přejde od bazénu ke skříňkám, kde se původně opíral John. Stojí zády k Johnovi a ve tváři má dokonale kamenný výraz.  
  
„Když jsem sem přišel a uviděl tebe, jak tu stojíš, na chvíli jsem si myslel, že jsi za tím vším ty.“  
  
John se natočí k Sherlockovy a přikývne. „Ano, to byl Moriartyho úmysl, předpokládám, a očividně se mu to podařilo.“  
  
Sherlock, stále otočený k Johnovi zády. „Když jsem tě viděl, cítil jsem, jak se ve mě něco-“ Sherlockovi přeskočí hlas a ztratí se v tichu místnosti. Najednou celý ztuhne a napřímí se. Skoro přestane dýchat.  
  
John začíná ztrácet přehled o tom, co se tu vlastně děje. Je si vědomý napětí, které se najednou usadilo v Sherlockově těle. Přejde těch pár metrů a položí ruku na Sherlockovo rameno.  
  
„Hmm?“ pobídne muže před sebou.  
  
Sherlock na svém rameni ucítí teplo Johnovy dlaně a to se mu rozlije po celém těle. Stojí ho hodně námahy alespoň uvolnit stažené svaly na svém krku. Pomalu jím otočí a přes rameno se zahledí na Johna.  
  
„ _Jsi to ty_ ,“ vyhrkne nevěřícně, oči malinko vykulené se zorničkami staženými v malé černé tečky.  
  
John definitivně ztratil niť Sherlockových myšlenek, nemá tušení, kde dedukce začala a proč vlastně skončila tady. Johnova ruka sjede z jeho ramene po paži a chytí jej v ohbí lokte, maličko s rukou zatřese, jelikož začíná být nevrlý z toho, jak nic nechápe. Dneska mu to zřejmě moc nemyslí. Snaží se zapátrat v paměti. Sherlock říkal něco o tom, že něco cítil, ale co? Mluvil o citech, o tom, že si drží odstup a párkrát opakoval Moriartyho ‘Oba víme, že to není tak docela pravda’.  
  
Ale co tohle má znamenat? A co s tím má společného _on_?  
  
„Co jsem já? Proč já?“  
  
Sherlock sklopí zrak k místu, kde se Johnova ruka dotýká té jeho. Ten pocit v hrudi, který tu byl celou dobu, co Johna potkal, jako by nějakým zázračným způsobem začal dávat smysl. Nebo ho až do této chvíle Sherlock podvědomě ignoroval. Upře pohled zpět do očí svého spolubydlícího.  
  
„To tebe Moriarty myslel, když říkal, že srdce ve skutečnosti mám,“ řekne tichým, trochu zahanbeným hlasem.  
  
„Hmm? Pořád se nechytám...“ přizná John zmateně. Usoudí, že by si už konečně měl pořídit nový mozek, protože tenhle mu jaksi už dosloužil.  
  
Sherlock si frustrovaně oddechne, poté popadne Johna za ramena a ne příliš jemně s ním otočí a přitlačí ho na plechové skříňky, až kov za ním vydá nesouhlasný zvuk.  
  
„Johne, jen mi řekni, že ke mně nic necítíš, nic kromě přátelství. Sám se sebou se vypořádám, protože tohle tu být nesmí! Nemůžu nikoho nechat, aby tě používal jako moji slabinu. Já _nemůžu_  mít slabiny!“ chrlí ze sebe ty věty zoufale. Není zvyklý cítit se nejistě a nemít vše pod kontrolou.  
  
„Cože? Pomátl ses nebo co?“ vyjede na na něj John a zároveň se pokusí vymanit z Sherlockova sevření, avšak ten jej drží pevně nastisknutého ke stěně. „Já nejsem ničí slabina!“ namítne a vzdorovitě vystrčí bradu.  
  
Sherlock na Johna asi minutu upírá pohled a pak dlaně, kterými svíral Johnova ramena, zvedne ke své vlastní tváři a celý obličej si nimi zakryje.  
  
„No, evidentně jsi,“ zamumlá, hlas ztlumený o kůži před jeho rty.  
  
„Já nejsem ničí slabina a už vůbec ne tvoje, ty žádné slabiny nemáš,“ odporuje John, neschopný si připustit opak. Je jasné, že pro Sherlocka něco znamená, jinak by s ním tak dlouho nevydržel (a stejně tak i naopak), ale ne zas tolik. Je jen John, prostě John, není ničí slaninou a už vůbec ne slabinou chladného Sherlocka Holmese, který se momentálně chová naprosto potřeštěně, dle Johnova názoru.  
  
„Asi je načase si přiznat že jsem jenom člověk,“ řekne si spíš pro sebe, než pro svého společníka. „Myslím, že o mně máš až moc veliké mínění, Johne, ale to jsem pravděpodobně zavinil já sám,“ vydechne, teď s rukama ve vlasech, což dělá když neví, co si počít.  
  
„Že jsi člověk?“ zeptá se John, a následně sám odpoví: „Samozřejmě, že _jsi_ člověk, vždycky jsi byl. Nerad si to připouštíš, ale v jádru jsi stejný jako my všichni ostatní - v určitých mezích.“ John váhavě zvedne ruku a konečky prstů jej pohladí po pravé líci. „Možná jsi naprosto neobyčejný člověk, ale pořád člověkem jsi.“  
  
Sherlock by nikdy neuvěřil, že jeden takový dotek může způsobit pocity, jaké se mu zrovna teď šířily po celém těle. Ta divná neviditelná věc jakoby sevřela jeho žaludek do svěráku a stahovala ho stále víc a víc. Pak se pomalu sunula výš a výš a usadila se v jeho hrudníku, na místě, kde _definitivně_ mělo být srdce, a Sherlock poprvé za celý svůj život ucítil, že ho tam opravdu má. Zvedl oči a zachytil Johnův pohled. Pohled, ve kterém se vždy zračil nekonečný obdiv a tentokrát i něha. A právě ta přiměje Sherlocka přemýšlet o věcech jím dosud neprobádaných. Zamračí se, obočí má stažené do rovných černých linek, oči potemnělé.  
  
„Teď, Johne, udělám něco, co jsem už dlouhou dobu neudělal.“ Jednou rukou ho jemně přitlačí zpět na skříňky a pak ruce položí na chladný kov v úrovni Johnovy hlavy tak, že ho má uvězněného mezi svým tělem a plechovou bariérou. Zhluboka se nadechne a pomalu, s rozvahou, se začne k Johnovi naklánět. Svoje oči má přišpendlené k těm Johnovým a pohledem ho připravuje na to, co za chvíli přijde. Není si totiž jistý, jak bude John reagovat.  
  
A jak se Sherlock naklonil, s otázkou vepsanou v očích, v tu chvíli Johnovi definitivně dojde, o co tu celou dobu šlo, proč byl Sherlock tak roztržitý, co měly znamenat všechny ty poznámky, všechno. S Sherlockovým blížícím se obličejem přemýšlí... Chce mu to dovolit a nechat ho, aby ho políbil? Nebo mu to nedovolit a vrazit mu do nosu? Rozhodování mu dlouho netrvá, jelikož v jádru duše to už dávno věděl. _Chce!_ Chce to tak moc, že se nebrání. Ve skutečnosti se nakloní blíž, vyjde Sherlockovi vstříc, dokud se jejich rty na půl cesty nesetkají.  
  
Sherlock s sebou překvapením trošku cukne. Někde v podvědomí doufal, že ho John neodstrčí a on svoji akci zdárně dokončí, ale rozhodně nečekal, že k němu John nakloní hlavu a jejich rty se o sebe otřou dříve než měl sám v plánu. Byl to jen jemný a krátký hřejivý dotek. Sherlock hlavu nepatrně odtáhne zpátky a mezi jejich ústy se vytvoří asi pěticentimetrová mezera. S očima otevřenýma dokořán tiše promluví: „Netušil jsem, že mě to necháš udělat.“  
  
John otevře oči, ani si není jistý, kdy je vlastně zavřel, a upře pohled do Sherlockových očí nejasné barvy.  
  
„Upřímně? Já také ne,“ zašklebí se, zatímco zvedne i druhou ruku a odhrne Sherlockovi stále ještě vlhké vlasy z čela a zastrčí mu je za ucho. Při pohybu zpět, jej pohladí za uchem a po straně krku. Ruku, jejímiž prsty se doteď jemně dotýkal Sherlockovi lícní kosti, přesune dozadu na Sherlockův zátylek. Jemně zatlačí v nabídce, ale ne moc, nechce na Sherlocka naléhat.  
  
„Chceš to ještě zkusit?“ zeptá se a jazykem si olízne rty v gestu, které by málokoho nechalo chladného.  
  
Sherlock je teď úplně zaskočen. Ale jednou věcí si je zcela jistý, nechce teď nic jiného, než vlastnit ty překvapivě hebké horké rty, které kontrastují s okolním chladným vzduchem. Přesune ruce kterými se opíral o stěnu na Johnovy tváře a lehkým tlakem ho přinutí zaklonit hlavu tak, aby měl co nejlepší přístup k jeho ústům, a pak ho znovu políbí. Tentokrát se k jeho rtům tiskne s větší silou a svoji naléhavost zdůrazňuje i svými dlouhými prsty, kterými mimoděk zabloudil do Johnových vlasů a jimiž ho za ně trochu bolestivě zatahá, když dlaně sevře v pěsti.  
  
Když ho Sherlock zatahá za vlasy, John mu vydechne do úst. Doteď Sherlocka nechal, aby ho líbal, aby držel kontrolu nad situací, ale to se změní. Nechá Sherlocka, ať mu naposledy přejede jazykem po spodním rtu, ale pak se vzepře a odstrčí od zdi, jen aby je přetočil a Sherlocka natiskl ke stěně, kde byl předtím on sám. John nikdy nebyl submisivní typ a rozhodně to nehodlá měnit.  
  
Jednou rukou Sherlocka chytí v pase, druhou přesune za zátylek, aby si Sherlockovu hlavu přitáhl blíže, načež zaútočí na jeho rty v dravém polibku. Když je mu jasné, že Sherlock rozhodně nemá v plánu se odtáhnout, přesune ruku ze zátylku na rameno a poté ke košili, která má stále dva knoflíčky rozepnuté. Dostane chuť rozepnout i ty další, ale uvědomuje si, že nejsou na zrovna dvakrát nejlepším místě, a tak jen vklouzne prsty pod látku, aby našel Sherlockovu vystouplou klíční kost, kterou jemně pohladí, a pak přesune ruku do Sherlockových vlasů a pevně zatahá, jak to Sherlock udělal před chvílí jemu. Zatímco jej nepřestává líbat, druhou rukou zatáhle za košili zastrčené do kalhot a vklouzne pod ní, jen aby cítil holou kůži Sherlockových zad a přitáhl si ho blíže ke své hrudi.  
  
Když se John dotkne jeho jemné kůže na bedrech, sykne a srdce se mu divoce rozbuší. Líbí se mu Johnova blízkost, to, jak se opírají tělo o tělo. Jeho samého zasáhne nutkání cítit Johnovu kůži proti té svojí. Vymaní své rty z toho dlouhého polibku a nosem mu pomalu přejede po hraně čelisti, přičemž zároveň vdechuje jeho vůni. Jak nosem doputuje k Johnově uchu, trochu nakloní svoji hlavu, aby ji měl ve vhodném úhlu, a políbí ho na ušní lalůček. Potom ve vražedně lenivém tempu postupuje dolů po Johnově tepně na krku, jejíž pulz cítí na svých rtech, až k límečku košile. Zároveň mu jednou rukou přejede po zádech a nechá ji spočinout na kříži, kde sevře látku, která obepíná Johnův trup, do dlaně, a přitáhne si ho k sobě tak těsně, že mezi nimi není už ani milimetr přebytečného místa.  
  
_Hmm,_ Sherlock převzal kontrolu, _Tak to teda ne!_  rozhodne John. Nemůže říct, že by se mu ty Sherlockovy šikovné rty na jeho krku nelíbily... Právě naopak, nastavuje Sherlockovi svůj krk, aby měl víc prostoru. Když si ho ale Sherlock rukou na zádech přitáhne ještě blíže k sobě, John využije příležitosti a zvedne ruce k Sherlockovým tvářím a odtáhne si jeho hlavu od klíční kosti zpět k polibku. Věnuje jeho rtům plnou pozornost, používá rty, jazyk i zuby, až mu Sherlock zasténá do úst. Vplete mu prsty do vlasů a zatáhne, aby mu zaklonil hlavu a usnadnil si přístup k Sherlockovu krku, po kterém si začne prolíbávat cestičku dolů, druhou rukou mu sklouzne po křivce stehna.  
  
Sherlock pootevře rty a spokojeně zamručí, takhle se tedy ještě nikdy necítil. Přinutí se otevřít oči, které měl pevně zavřené, aby zostřil ostatní smysly a naplno si vychutnal Johnovy doteky, aby si prohlédl Johnův obličej. Když si najednou všimne malé červené pohybující se tečky na jeho rameni...  
  
„Johne, pozor!“ přeskočí mu hlas při tom náhlém výkřiku. Během vteřiny je zpět ve svém ostražitém módu. Odstrčí Johna z cesty a popadne zapomenutou pistoli, která leží na zemi.  
  
„Co? Cože?“ vyhrkne John překvapeně. Jak ho Sherlock odstrčil, John se zakymácel a jen tak tak nenarazil do zdi. Vidí Sherlocka, jak se sehnul pro pistoli a napřáhl ji, a vidí, jak se mu na pažích naplnuly svaly. _Co se to zase sakra děje?_ John je zase zpět ve fázi, kdy nic nechápe. Myslel si, že jim Moriarty už dal pokoj, očividně se mýlil.  
  
Sherlock nehne ani brvou, když se z protějších dveří vynoří Moriarty s křivým úšklebkem přes celou tvář.  
  
„Promiňte, kluci, já jsem tak vrtkavý!“ A s těmito slovy udělá dramatické gesto, u něhož se zubí na Sherlocka s Johnem. Pak si však všimne Sherlockových rozcuchaných vlasů, saka válejícího se na zemi a napůl vytažené košile a stáhne ústa do tvrdé rovné linky. „Nemůžu vás v tom nechat pokračovat. Prostě ne.“ řekne hedvábný hlasem, teď už beze stopy humoru.  
  
Najednou se do ticha, které se v šeré půlnoční plovárně rozhostilo, ozvou první tóny písně _Stayin' Alive_.


End file.
